


Pretty As A Flower

by TheFunk



Series: Astro Drabbles [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Moon Bin enters the flower shop for the first time, he isn’t expecting to see something much prettier than the flowers all around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty As A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me super happy and I hope you enjoy!

Moon Bin entered the flower shop with hesitation. His mom’s birthday was coming up and he honestly didn’t know what to get her. She deserved the world, but he was a poor college student who could hardly afford food half the time.

He hoped that flowers would convey how much he loved her, while still making sure he would not starve to death in his dorm room. He walked through the rows of flowers, trying to think of what she would like.

He honestly had no clue about flowers, and he realized he was probably screwed. He was giving up officially, he was going to grab the closest flower and get out of here and-

“Excuse me, do you need any help?”

He was greeted by the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. The boy was tall, with dark hair and fair skin. He had a small nose and was giving him such a sweet smile. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Uh, um, uh...” he almost couldn’t speak this boy was so pretty. “It’s my mom’s birthday. I don’t know what to get her.”

The boy nodded and looked at the flower in his hands. “Well, this one means love at first sight, so I hope that’s not what you meant to give your mom.”

The boy laughed as he paled and shoved the pretty flower back onto the shelf. “No, no definitely not.”

“I think you’re going to want something more like this,” the boy turned and grabbed another flower, this one light pink and pretty, “it means ‘appreciation’, a lot of people get this for their mothers.”

Moon Bin grabbed the bouquet thankfully, blushing as his fingers brushed along the others. “Thank you for the help!”

“I’m glad I could help! Sanha up at the register will check you out if you’re ready.”

“Yes, yes thank you.” Moon Bin practically sped away from the pretty boy. It was getting hard to breathe and he wasn’t sure he would be able to be so calm around him for very much longer.

The boy at the register was tall and cute in his overalls, but his demeanor was that of a cute kid, not nearly as handsome as the angel he had met in the aisles. He checked out quickly and was about to make his escape when he realized he had accidentally bought an extra flower.

The angel had returned and was holding the door open for him. He walked towards the door, but hesitated as he was about to walk through. He quickly grabbed his extra flower and shoved it into the hands of the angel of the flower shop.

He rushed out blushing, having told someone he had just met, that he had fallen in love at first sight. Oh, what would his mother say.


End file.
